Runaways
by Gemini96
Summary: Andy and Sam find a young girl wandering alone in the park. Who is she? Where is she from? Rated T because i'm careful. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a bit of background; this is set before Andy has been cut loose, but after Hot and Bothered and she isn't with Luke or Sam (sorry, I like writing about them as **

**friends). Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, I just wish I did. :0)**

"Serve, Protect and don't drop you're car keys down a drain."

Best's closing statement brought sniggers from everyone in the parade room and made Dov Epstein and Chris Diaz go bright red. Best was referring to the previous day when Dov accidentally dropped the squad car keys down a drain, of course Diaz being Mr Textbook had insisted on calling it in, and the pair were now the laughing stock of 15 Division.

Andy McNally joined her partner Sam Swarek, as they headed to the door heading out of the station.

"So, what are we doing today?" asked Andy trying to make conversation.

"McNally, your memory can't be so bad that you can't remember back three minutes. We're on patrol, like we usually are."

"No, I remember, I was just, you know, making conversation."

"You seem to enjoy that." He said flashing his dimples at his partner.

They walked out the door and towards their squad car

"Sir, can I drive today?"

Sam stopped and turned to face McNally, "When have I ever let you drive?"

"Well never, but you know, you could start letting me drive."

Sam looked at Andy, "I was going to let you drive," Andy's face lit up, "But then Wonder Twins made me think twice about letting a rookie drive. You're riding shotgun." Andy's face had turned from a smile to an impressive pout. "McNally, get in."

Andy got in the car, still frowning. Sam quick to notice his partners response, "I'll buy you a coffee from that shop that you like if you stop frowning." He said. Andy looked up and received the full effect of her partner's dimples. "Pretty please?" he asked going as far as fluttering his eyelashes at her.

"Hey, no fair; I thought we agreed, no using your dimples to get your own way, and the eyelash thing, its freaky, stop it." She laughed despite herself, "You still have to get me the coffee."

"Fine, we'll go later." They settled into a comfortable silence.

About an hour later there was a message through the radio, "There's been a call about a young girl wandering around Garrison Park alone. She has been reported to be very confused. I need a unit to go and check it out."

Andy looked at Sam, and he nodded for her to radio back, "This is Officers Swarek and McNally, we are en route." She placed the radio back and flipped on the lights. They reached the park quickly, and the partners got out of the car.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Andy, she had never received a call like this before and looked to her TO for guidance.

"Well, we have to look for the kid. I hope you've got your walking boots on McNally."

"Yeah, but we don't know what she looks like. Should we radio in to see if there's any extra information?" Sam shrugged his shoulders in a 'sure, whatever' way and Andy radioed in.

"Hey dispatch, do you have any more information on the girl?"

"The girl was said to be about eight or nine, have long brown hair and a blue top on."

"Well that narrows it down," Andy said after putting her radio away, but after looking decided it didn't really help. Most of the kids playing in the park fitted that description.

"McNally, you go west, I'll go east. We'll meet up back here in 10 minutes."

They set off in their respective directions. Andy talked to a couple off mothers, asking whether they had seen the little girl, but no one had. She was starting to think she would never find the child, when she saw a girl with long brown hair walk out from between the trees. Andy reached for her radio, "Hey Sam, I think I've found her, I'm next to the water fountains."

"I'll be with you in a minute McNally. Go and speak to her."

Andy followed the little girl, until she settled herself at the bottom of a tree in the shade.

"Hi, I'm officer McNally," said Andy, kneeling in front of the girl, "What's your name?" There was no response from the girl. Andy took a closer look at her; she had very long brown hair and blue eyes. Her clothes were scruffy and full of holes, but they looked like they had once been expensive. Andy took another look at her face; her eyes were glass-like and glazed over. A feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach, she looked behind her for Sam and saw him running towards her.

She waved her arm to get his attention, "Sam! Over here."

"What's wrong McNally?" He had picked up the urgency in her tone and had run over.

"Something's wrong. Look at her."

Andy put her hand on the girl's leg and shook it, like she was trying to rouse someone from sleep. The effect was instantaneous; the girl's eyes came into focus, she blinked twice and started to scream.

Sam jerked backwards from shock, but Andy stretched out her hand in an attempt to soothe the girl.

"Hey, shh. It's fine, you're safe, no-one is going to hurt you." The girl stopped screaming but started to sob; Andy pulled her into a hug and waited until she had quietened down until she started to ask questions.

"Can you tell us your name sweetie?"

In between hiccups the girl answered, "Willow. Who are you?"

"I'm Officer McNally, and this," she said pointing to Sam, "is Officer Swarek." Sam smiled at the girl, and gave her a little wave.

"Do you know where you are Willow?"

Willow looked around in confusion, "We're in the park. How did I get here?"

Andy looked at Sam with confusion on her face, "What do you mean?"

"I was at the other end of the park; I was tired so I sat down. I was looking for my sister. I don't remember anything after that."

"Why were you looking for your sister? Did she bring you here?"

"Yes." Willow looked down at her feet, and didn't carry on.

Sam realised there was something else going on, "When did your sister go missing?"

Willow was quiet, but answered eventually in a quiet voice, "Three days ago."

Andy was starting to get worried, "Have you been here the past three days?"

Willow just nodded.

"Why didn't you go home?"

Willow shifted uneasily, "Ellie said it wasn't safe. She told me no matter what happened; I couldn't go home."

Sam motioned for Andy to follow him. He backed up until he was out of the little girl's earshot, "McNally, we're going to have to bring her in and call children's services. She's a runaway."

"What about her sister?"

"We'll sort it out when we get back to the barn. We're going to have to talk to her about what happened anyway."

"Okay fine."

Andy walked over to Willow, and offered her hand. "We're going to take you back to the police station, so we can figure out what happened to you and your sister."

Willow grabbed her hand and pulled herself up. "Do you have a police car?"

"Yep."

Willow looked at Sam, "Can I press the button that puts the siren on?"

Sam laughed and nodded, "Sure you can."

**Like it? Don't like it? Feel free to tell me, reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, they made my day! Here is the next chapter, I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

Andy and Sam pulled into the station and took Willow through the front entrance. They didn't want to scare her by taking her through booking. Traci was on desk duty and was very surprised to see Andy and Sam come in with a little girl in tow.

"Who've you got there?" she asked, standing up so she could open the door to let them through.

"This is Willow. We found her wandering around Garrison Park." Andy walked through the door, and shot Traci an 'I'll explain it all later' look. She led Willow over to her desk and pulled out her chair so she could sit down. Sam tapped her on the arm and motioned for her to follow him.

"I'll be right back; I just need to speak to Officer Swarek." Andy followed Sam until he stopped next to the vending machines.

"How are we going to deal with this Sam?"

"We need to talk to Best he'll probably have something to say."

"Why don't we check missing persons first?"

"Andy, if there was a report of a missing child we would know, we're always told about that sort of thing, especially if it's a child." Sam put a coin into the vending machine and grabbed the bottle of water when it fell to the bottom, "Take that to willow and meet me in Best's office.

"You say she's been there for three days?" asked a surprised Best.

"Yes sir. She ran away from home with her sister who is now missing."

"How old is she?"

"She said she was eight and that her sister was fifteen."

"Did she say why they ran away?"

"No just that her sister said that they couldn't go back."

"You need to alert children's services and find out as much as you can; we need to get to the bottom of this."

"Of course Sir." Sam walked towards the door leading out of the office; Andy started to follow him but turned around to ask Best a question, "What'll happen to her if we don't find out where she's from?" She was worried about Willow.

"That's up to children's services to decide."

After they left the office Sam pulled Andy aside, "I'm going to call children's services, and then run her picture through the missing persons database, I know I said it would be unlikely that she's on there, but it's better to check. I need you to go and talk to her; she seems to like you. Find out anything you can."

Andy nodded and walked over to where Willow was sat, the bottled water she had given her stood empty on the table. She was looking around with wide eyes, clenching and unclenching her little fists, she looked terrified.

A memory of Andy's childhood surfaced in her mind, she remembered that whenever she was sad or scared, her dad would take her out for a walk and buy her an ice-cream. Willow looked like she definitely needed an ice-cream.

"Hey Willow, we are going to get ice-cream." The little girls face lit up and she jumped out of the chair.

"Really? I love ice-cream!"

Andy laughed at her enthusiasm, "Just let me leave a note for Officer Swarek." She quickly wrote a note saying where she was going and that she would be back soon.

They ended up back in the park, sat on a bench eating their ice-creams.

"Andy?" asked Willow, she had a bit of trouble with Andy's surname, so they decided that just Andy was better. "Do you like Officer Swarek?"

"Err, what makes you ask that?"

"He looks at you a lot and you look at him a lot. Ellie once had a boyfriend that did that. They were in love."

Andy blushed, thinking about how true she was, "I do like him, but he's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

"Oh." She fell into silence and concentrated on eating.

"Willow, what's your last name?"

She had to think for a minute, "Smith."

_Great,_ thought Andy, _She would have the most common last name in the country._

"Can you remember where you lived?"

"In the park."

"No I mean before you lived in the park."

"I can't remember. We took a bus and then walked a long way and then we ended up here."

The bad feeling in Andy's stomach was back.

"Do you remember what your school was called?"

"No, I only went for a little while."

Andy was beginning to think that they had been living in the park for a lot longer than Willow had let on.

"Willow, when did you leave home?"  
"I don't know; it's been a long time."

Andy was silent until Willow had finished eating, "Willow, do you have any other clothes?"

"Yes. But Ellie said we had to hide them otherwise someone would take them."  
"Do you know where she hid them?"

Willow nodded.

"Can you show me where they are? It might help us find your sister."

Willow took Andy's hand and pulled her towards a cluster of abandoned buildings, she led her around the back of one and started to pull up a lose paving stone. Andy rushed to help her, but Willow waved her off, "It's fine, I can do it."

Underneath, there was a hole filled with a green backpack. Andy reached in and grabbed it.

"We should get this back to the station." Placing the paving stone back, Andy put her hand out for Willow to hold as they headed back to the station.

"McNally, there you are." Sam said, "A person from children's services is here to take Willow."

Andy felt sad that Willow had to go, but she wanted her to be safe. She placed the bag on her desk and she and Willow walked over to where the social worker was sitting.

"Willow, this lady is going to take you to a place where you'll be safe and can get some sleep."

"Can I stay with you?" asked Willow. She liked Andy and didn't want to leave her.

"No, I'm sorry. I'd be terrible at looking after you, but you'll see me soon."

"Promise?" asked Willow.

"Promise."

This seemed to satisfy Willow and she walked out with the social worker without complaint.

"So McNally, what's that?" Sam asked nodding to the backpack she had placed on the desk.

"I asked Willow if she had any clothes, she showed me where this was. I haven't looked in it yet." She moved to open it, but Sam grabbed her hand.

"Gloves, McNally. It's evidence."

"Oh yeah, sorry." She pulled on some purple gloves and helped Sam take the things out of the bag.

Inside were various items of clothing, all in a pretty bad condition; a few coins and notes; a copy of pride and prejudice; two pens; a pad of paper and a photo album.

"Bingo," said Sam, he started to flip through it looking for pictures of Willow's family.

"McNally take a look at this," Sam showed her the album.

Inside there were dozens of pictures, but most of the faces were coloured over in a thick black pen. The only faces they could see where of Willow and another girl, who Andy and Sam assumed was Ellie.

"What happened to these kids?"

"I don't know McNally, but I think the key lies with Ellie. We have to find her.

**I know it's a bit of a weird ending, but all will be explained. I couldn't help the bit with Willow asking Andy about Sam; I liked the idea too much to leave it out. Please review it's nice to know what you think. :0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

"There's been a 911 call come in, there's a shoplifter at a corner shop near Garrison Park. Are there any units available to respond?"

Officer Diaz picked up his radio to respond, "This is officers Diaz and Peck, we're on our way."

Gail flipped on the lights, "It's all happening down at Garrison Park."

The shop was on the north-east corner of the park on the other side of the road. They pulled up in front of the shop and hopped out of the car. Inside it was tiny; the walls were lined with shelves covered in tins and packets of cookies and spaghetti hoops.

"Hello?" shouted Gail, "It's the police. We received an emergency call. Is there anyone here?"

A man popped his head out from behind a doorway behind the counter; he was in his late thirties and had greying hair.

"Officers, she's through here."

"We need to know what happened before we arrest anyone, sir." Chris was quick to quote the textbook.

The shop owner seemed slightly annoyed that he had to go over what had happened again, but he launched into the story anyway, "It was busy in here, lots of people were coming in for cold drinks, and then this kid comes in and takes two bottles of water and some chocolate biscuits. She tried to walk out, but I stopped her, she dropped the stuff she'd taken and tried to run off, but I caught her and put her in the office while I called the cops. Will you arrest her now, I need to get back to business; I had to close the shop thanks to her."

Chris ignored the owners tone, "Lead the way."

The shop owner led them through the doorway behind the counter, and into an office. A girl sat on the chair facing the desk, with her back to Chris and Gail.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you turn around?"

The girl in the chair obliged and turned to face the officers. She was met with a sharp intake of breath. She had a black eye and other cuts on scratches on her face and arms, but she didn't look too old, maybe 15 or 16.

"May I help you officers?"

Chris had recovered enough to speak, "You were found to be shoplifting from this store. We're going to have to take you down to the station. What's your name?"

The girl looked straight at Chris, "Ellie. My name's Ellie."

Traci was on booking duty when Chris and Gail brought the girl in. She thought she looked familiar, but she couldn't place her face.

"We've got you a shoplifter."

"Thanks guys, if you just put her there." She pointed to the bench in the corner of the room. Gail undid one of the handcuffs and looped it through the bar on the wall.

"Okay," Traci said, picking up a pen, "Name?"

"Ellie."

"Ellie what?"

"Just Ellie."

"Okay, just Ellie. How old are you?"

Ellie gave her a withering look, "I'm 18."

Traci didn't believe her, there was no way she was older than 16, "You're real age."

"15."

"Address?"

"Don't have one."

"Of course you don't. Date of birth?"

"8th of July 1995."

"We just need a picture and then we're done."

She uncuffed Ellie and made her stand in front of the camera. She took 3 pictures of Ellie from different angles.

"Do you need any medical attention? That looks pretty nasty." She pointed to Ellie's eye.

Ellie blushed and let her hair fall in front of her face, "It's not so bad. It doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"Okay," Traci thought that Ellie really should get her face checked out but she didn't push it, "Follow me."

She opened the door to the booking office and led Ellie towards the cells. The officers at the station called it the walk of shame; you saw them and they saw you, which in Ellie's case wasn't so bad.

Andy McNally had been at her desk trying to get some paperwork done before her partner came back, when she looked up and saw the other girl from the pictures they had found in Willow's bag. She darted off and stopped Traci and the girl.

"Who's this?"

"Ellie. She's 15, Gail and Chris caught her shoplifting."

Andy's heart began to race, "Can I talk to her for a minute?"

"Err sure."

Andy turned to Ellie. "Hi, I'm officer McNally; do you by any chance have a little sister?" She sounded mad saying it, but it could be Willow's Ellie.

Ellie's head shot up, "Yeah. Why? Have you seen her? She's called Willow." She sounded desperate for information.

"She's fine, we found her yesterday; she's in foster care."

"I want to see her." She started to try and pull away from Traci, who was holding on to her arm, "Let go of me."

"Hey calm down, you can see her, but we need to ask you some questions first." Andy turned to look at Traci, "Can, I take her? I'll put her in one of the questioning rooms."

"Sure. Put when you're done you need to put her in a cell, she's still under arrest."

Andy put her hand on Ellie's arm and started to guide her towards a questioning room, she quickly turned round to talk to Traci, "Can you find Sam for me? Tell him I need to see him in questioning room 2." After receiving a nod, Andy walked away with Ellie in tow.

Andy and Sam decided to do the interview together; if push came to shove they could revert to good cop, bad cop.

"We found your sister yesterday in the park, she was all alone. She's eight Ellie, how could you leave her?"

"I didn't leave her, at least not on purpose."

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that."

"Do you really think I'd leave my little sister all alone in the park on purpose? I didn't have a choice"

"Why not, why didn't you have a choice?"

"It's a long story."

"We're listening; but we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on."

"When I was thirteen and Willow was six, our mother died. We lived with her on the outskirts of Toronto. We didn't see our dad very much, but all of a sudden he turns up and tells us that he's come to take us away, because as a parent it was his job." Ellie gave a hollow laugh, "He was such a great parent that I can count on one hand the amount of times I'd seen him. I told him what I thought of him and he hit me. Just like that. So to cut a long story short there was no way I was going to let him lay a finger on Willow, so I got together all the money I had, grabbed Willow, and ran. That was about two years ago. We've moved from place to place since."

Andy and Sam were shocked about what Ellie had to say, but Sam wanted to know why she had left Willow in the park.

"What happened when you left Willow in the park?"

"I never meant to, I swear. We were both hungry, and we didn't have any food left, so I went to get us something."

"You mean you went to take something?"

"Yeah, but I only take the things that wont sell, and will just get thrown away. I left Willow in the park on the swings and told her I would be right back. I managed to get a couple of apples and a tiny piece of bread, and then I took a shortcut under the highway bridge. A lot of homeless people go there. As I was going through, some people grabbed me, knocked me about a bit and then took the food. It's how I got this," she said pulling her hair back and showing them her black eye. "I think I fainted, because I don't remember much after that. Next thing I know I'm waking up, that was late this morning, I have this killer headache, but I go back to the park and try to find Willow, but she's disappeared." Ellie started to cry, "I couldn't find her and all I could think about was how scared she must have been and how young she was, and I'm so hungry, so I went to that shop and you know the rest."

Andy reached over and put her hand on top of Ellie's. "It's fine, she's safe now."

Sam wasn't done talking yet; there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Ellie, what's your dad called?"

"John Smith." She answered quickly, too quickly.

"You know, John Smith is a very common name. What's his real name?"

"I can't tell you. You wont help me."

"Why not Ellie, who is he?

**I am going somewhere with this, just bear with me. The next chapter might take a bit longer for me to upload, but it should be up at the weekend, maybe before. I know quite a lot of you liked Willow and were sad to see her go so soon but she'll make a re-appearance soon. Please review, it's really nice to hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a quick chapter, I apologise in advance for the cliff hanger at the end. Enjoy!**

In an empty warehouse on the outskirts of town someone was not happy.

"What do you mean the police have them?"

A young man cowered in front of his boss, after delivering some news, which he had hoped would cheer him up.

"That's all I was told sir, they found Willow yesterday, and Ellie this morning."

The taller of the two men dragged his hand over his face, "Two years, I've been searching for them. Two years. Then the cops come in and find both of them a day apart."

The other man, nervously fidgeted, "What do you want me to do Sir?"

He was right to do so, as soon as the words had left his lips, his boss whipped round, "What do I want you to do? I want you to do what I asked you to do two years ago. I want you to find them, and I want you to do it quietly. The secret's been kept too long for it to be told, because you couldn't do your job properly."

"Of course sir, anything else?"

"Where've they been all this time?"

"Word on the street is they've been living rough."

"Rough? I could have given them everything they ever wanted, and they decide to live rough? Why?"

The other man coughed in response, he had a few answers to that question. But he wanted to keep his job, and his life.

Back at 15 division, Sam and Andy had given up trying to get through to Ellie. They had sat with her for another half an hour before conceding defeat. They were now sat at their respective desks sipping coffee and trying to decide what to do next.

"We could bring Willow in, she might know."

"Sam, she's eight. Are you really going to do that to her?"

"Whoa don't bite my head off McNally, it was just an idea."

"Sorry. It's just this case; it's really getting to me. I really want to help them."

"Yeah, me too, but we have to keep our wits about us, who knows what's going to be thrown at us next. How about we take another look at the bag you brought in, we might have missed something."

Andy raised her hands in defeat, "Sure, why not? I don't have any better ideas."

The pair went down to evidence, picked up the bag and brought it into the questioning room they had been in with Ellie. They both pulled on gloves and started to search all over again.

"Hey Sam, look at this." While looking in the main section of the bag, Andy had found a small tear in the lining.

"Was that there before?" he asked putting a finger in the gap and feeling around.

"What's that?" he asked, more to himself than Andy. He scrunched up his face as he managed to get a hold of the small object that was stuffed into the lining of the bag.

He pulled it out and they both stared at it trying to figure out what it was.

"I've seen something like this before. It looks exactly like-" he turned to Andy in shock as the penny dropped. "No, it can't be."

Andy joined him in the land of the enlightened when she realised what it was, "I was not expecting that." She admitted before joining Sam, who was staring at it wide eyes.

"Of all the things that could be thrown us, it's this?"

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. I just had to leave it there. Can any of you figure out what it is? This really probably will be it before the weekend, but keep your fingers crossed and I may be able to update towards the end of the week. Reviews? Tell me what you think they found!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the new chapter, as promised. Enjoy!**

Andy and Sam plugged the pen drive into the computer; they both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw it was unencrypted. Sam randomly clicked on one of the files; a spreadsheet covered in numbers popped up.

"We've got him McNally, we've got him." Sam turned and Andy received his dimples full force, she had never seen him so happy. He pulled her into a hug, but drew back quickly; scared he had been too forward. She had just been through a break-up; he didn't want to push her. He didn't even know what his feelings for her were, how could she?

"We need to go and talk to Ellie and see how she fits into all this. A kid wouldn't just happen to have one of the biggest criminals in the city's accounting files." Andy was the voice of reason this time, she sobered Sam and made him think of current priorities.

"You're right; get her back into questioning 2. We'll take it from there; I just need to make a phone call."

"Ellie, why have you got Anton Hill's accounting files hidden in the lining of your backpack?" Sam held up the pen drive.

Ellie's eyes widened, "What? Where did you find that?"

"Like I said, in your backpack. We really need to know what's going on here Ellie. It isn't looking so great on your part. I mean a homeless kid caught shoplifting and in possession of a known criminal's accounting files. It's a little suspicious."

Sam and Andy stared at Ellie.

"You want the truth?"

"Yeah we want the truth."

"A woman named Emily Starling gave them to me." Sam's mouth dropped open.

"Emily Starling?"

"You know her?"

"Sort of. How did you and Emily meet?"

"The money that he gave us showed up the accounting files. Emily wanted to know where it went to, so she did some digging and found us. She gave me the pen drive as a back up, apparently the cop she was helping got his cover blown. She told me to keep them safe."

"That cop would have been me. Wait, Anton Hill was giving you money? Why?"

"Well he wasn't giving it directly to me, it went to my mother."

"Again, why?"

"He's my dad."

Sam and Andy were stunned into silence.

"Whoa. Anton Hill has kids?"

Ellie just stared at Sam with a look that said, 'do I look like I'm joking?'

"Why didn't we know this? Hell, why didn't Emily tell me about you?"

"Hardly anyone knew about us, he didn't want us used against him. So we were kept a huge secret. I only saw him when he was sure the cops didn't have a tail on him. Emily didn't tell you because she wasn't supposed to know. She found us by accident, if she told you and word got out, heads would roll."

"That's why there was no missing persons report. No one knew about Ellie and Willow, they didn't exist."

"He didn't care. Look, I know he's my dad and I'm supposed to love him no matter what, but I don't. I can help you bring him down."

"How?"

"He sometimes left papers at the house; my mom collected them together and put them in files. They might still be there; I could find them for you."

Andy shrugged at Sam, "It could work."

Sam turned to look at Ellie, "You're sure you could find them?"

Ellie nodded.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Wait, is there any way you can get the shop owner to drop the charges. I know what I did was wrong, I was just so hungry."

"I'm sure we could work something out," Sam flashed his dimples and turned to leave.

"One more thing, can I see my sister? I just need to see that she's alright."

Andy opened her mouth to speak, but Sam cut her off, "She's on her way, I already rang. McNally promised Willow that we'd find you. She wants to see you too."

The two walked out of the room.

Andy headed towards her desk so she could ring the shop owner. She wasn't looking forward to it, from what Gail and Chris had told her, he was about as charming as a warthog.

About half an hour later, Andy had convinced the shopkeeper to drop the charges, and Ellie was sat near her waiting for Willow.

"How was she?"

Andy looked up from her work, "What do you mean?"

"How was she when you found her?"

"Well she was pretty shaken up, really worried about you and quite hungry."

Andy saw Ellie's face get more and more tense.

"But I took her for ice-cream and she cheered up straight away."

Ellie broke into a smile, "That sounds just like her."

Andy turned back to her work and left Ellie to her thoughts.

Moments later Sam ran in, phone in hand.

"They took her. She's gone."

Andy's head shot up, "Who's gone?" She knew in her heart, she just didn't want it to be true.

"Willow. Willow's gone."

**I'll update soon. I think it's a bit mean to leave you all hanging twice in a row :0) Please review, I'd love to know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

"What? When did this happen?"

"I told them to get here for six thirty. Apparently they had some time to kill, so Willow's foster mother took her to feed the ducks. The woman was hit over the head, and Willow was grabbed. The paramedics said the woman's alright, they're bringing her in now; she might be able to get us a description."

Ellie was in tears, Andy gathered her into a hug, "Hey, shh. It's alright, we'll get her back."

"No you won't." Ellie sobbed, "Don't you get it? He got her; he'll never let her go."

"You mean your dad?"

Ellie just nodded.

They both looked up when Sam's fist connected with the wall. Andy got up, and grabbed his hand, "Sam," he kept his head down, "Sam, look at me."

Sam moved his eyes up to meet Andy's, "It's not your fault; we didn't know this would happen. You hitting things is not going to help."

"It helps me; I can imagine it's his face." Andy started to laugh, she thought he was adorable.

"Can we get Willow back first? Then you can hit anything you want."

Sam smiled, "You're right. Okay, they're bringing in Willow's foster mom, can you go and ask Dov and Chris to find any traffic cameras that might have picked something up?"

Andy nodded and rushed off.

Sam walked over to Ellie and bent down, her sobs had turned to hiccups, "Ellie, I really need you to think. I know you don't know your dad very well, but do you have any idea where he might take Willow?"

"I don't know. He could be anywhere by now."

"Ellie, I don't think he's taken Willow out of town, he's still missing something."

"What?"

"You. Why would he only leave with one of his daughters, I bet he wants both of you."

"I really don't know where he would take her, I mean there's the restaurant and he has a club, but I don't think he'd take her there. He could have gone to one of the warehouses, or his office. I'm sorry, that probably doesn't help."

No, that's great, we have somewhere to start."

Andy ran towards the pair, "The woman's here, her name's Ailsa Johnson, she's forty-nine. She's a bit concussed but she wanted to come down here and give us a description. We have to be quick; they want to take her to the hospital."

Sam ran to meet Ms Johnson, Andy followed.

"Thank you so much for coming."

"It's fine, I just want to get Willow back, she's been through enough. What can I do to help?"

"We need to know what happened, anything you can remember."

"I took Willow to feed the ducks before we came here, we were there for about ten minutes when I heard someone behind me, I got hit over the head. I fell on the floor, but I didn't pass out. There were two men, one grabbed Willow and the other held a cloth to her face. She went all floppy, and they picked her up. Then they just walked away. Someone much have noticed me lying on the ground, because the next thing I know I'm in the back of an ambulance."

"What did these men look like? Did they have any scars or tattoos?"

Ailsa thought for a second, "They were both, what's the word, Caucasian? Very tall. One had blonde hair and the other had black hair. The one with blond hair had a tattoo of some sort of Chinese or Japanese phrase on the side of his neck. The other one looked a bit like a panda."

Sam was worried that Ailsa was getting confused, "A panda?"

"Yeah, he had two black eyes."

The paramedic motioned that he needed to get Ailsa to the hospital, "Thank you for coming down, you've been a great help."

He walked back towards the main desk area, everyone was there. _Of course, _thought Sam, _it's a child abduction, everyone's on the case now._

Jerry walked towards Sam, "Best wants to see you, he wants to know what's going on."

Sam nodded and followed Jerry towards their boss. He was sat talking to Ellie.

"Sam, there you are. Did you speak to Willow's foster mom?"

"Yeah, I got a description. Two men, Caucasian, one with blonde hair and a tattoo of Japanese or Chinese lettering on the side of his neck, the other had black hair and two black eyes."

"Great work Sammy."

Andy and Oliver joined the three men, "What do you want us to do sir?"

"We need to get his attention."

"How are we going to do that? We don't have anything here that interests him."

A small person pushed their way into the small group, "Yes you do."

"Ellie? What are you on about?"

Ellie looked at Sam, "He wants me. Sam you said so yourself. I'm quite willing to help; I want my little sister back."

"Absolutely not, that's completely out of the question."

"Sir, we could use the accounting info."

"That's a good idea McNally."

Ellie piped up again, "He won't believe that you have another one. Whereas he knows that you have me. It's a perfect solution."

"No it's not; I am not putting a minor in danger."

"Look Officer, Sergeant, whatever you are, you don't have any better ideas. I want to do this. If you don't let me I'll have to do something stupid to try and get her back."

Andy didn't like this one bit, but she had to admit, Ellie had a point, "She's right sir. We don't have any other options."

"I'm not happy about this." Best turned to Ellie, "We're putting a wire on you, the first sign of trouble, and I'm sending everyone I've got in to get you."

Ellie smiled, "That's fine with me. So how are we going to get his attention, we can't just ring him up."

Sam looked down at Ellie, "Actually, we can."

The group broke up; Andy took Ellie to get a wire, Jerry and Oliver went to tell everyone what was going on and Best and Sam went to ring up their favourite criminal.

A yellow taxi pulled up in front of what looked to be an abandoned warehouse, a girl climbed out, pulling her jacket closer around her. The taxi sped off, it had already been paid. The girl walked into the building through a red iron door. Inside a man stood looking out of a window, a younger girl sat huddled in the corner. At the sound of footsteps, the man turned round.

"Hello Dad."

**I'll update soon. Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all the reviews you sent me, not just for last chapter but every chapter, it's so nice to hear what you think! On another note, here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

"Hello Dad"

"Ellie!" the little girl scrambled up and ran towards her sister. Ellie picked her up and swung her round, before putting her down and taking her hand. The man just stared.

"Ellie? Is that you?" He walked towards her, arms outstretched, as if he was trying to give her a hug. Ellie took a step back, her eyes wide. Her father stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you in two years; you kidnap Willow and then try to give me a hug?

"She's my daughter; I couldn't allow those people to look after her."

"Those people are a whole lot better for her than you."

"What are you on about darling? I lo-"

"Don't you even dare say I love you. You have no right."

The man gave a dry smile, "Ellie, don't be like that. You love me too, deep down, you came back to me."

"No! I came back for Willow, not for you." Ellie started to walk backwards, but her father followed.

"Stop following me."

"Ellie, do you really think I'd let you go, after searching for you this whole time?"

"You can't make me stay; I don't want to, you're a criminal!" She spat the last few words out and her father stopped in his tracks.

"What did you just call me?"

"A criminal. You hurt people, and scare people, you mess people up by selling them drugs. I've seen it dad, I've seen what it does to people."

Her father laughed, "I have never sold anyone drugs, or hurt, or threatened anyone."

"Well that's not quite true is it?"

A look of puzzlement crossed Anton Hill's face.

"You don't remember do you?" She laughed in disbelief, "The night you came to take us, we had this same conversation. You got so angry that you hit me straight across the face." She drew her hair back from across her face, "I looked a bit like this for a while after."

He reached out to touch his daughter's face, but she flinched back.

"Who did this to you?"

"What does it matter? It may as well have been you."

"Who did this to you?" His breathing was becoming louder, as if he was trying but failing to control some extreme anger.

"What are you going to do? Beat them up? Kill them?"

"Tell me who did this to you!" He was yelling now, Willow cowered behind her sister.

"Daddy, stop it, you're scaring me," Willow started sobbing.

Ellie stood tall and faced her father, "You're nothing more than a bully. You know, when the mothers at school used to gossip, I'd hear them say your name. Of course they didn't know that you were our father; we were too well a kept secret, but I'd hear them talk about this awful man that, ordered his followers to murder whole families, and sold drugs to the homeless, but still sat at a desk all day pretending to be a business man. You want to know the killer? They said it was a good thing he didn't have kids. They said he didn't deserve them." Ellie turned with Willow and started to walk away.

"I never killed anyone." He said it in a small voice, like he didn't even believe himself.

Ellie turned round, "Maybe not yourself, but I bet you told people to."

Anton looked down at the ground, hanging his head in shame.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

She turned to walk away, and only stopped when she heard the click of the safety of a gun be taken off.

**I know it was a short chapter, but I'll try and update soon. Please review, it's really nice to hear what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update, writer's block sucks. Anyway, here is the final chapter. Enjoy!**

All hell broke lose. Literally.

Men in black suits ran through the door holding very big guns with yells of, "ON THE GROUND! GET ON THE GROUND!"

Ellie dropped to the floor like a stone; dragging Willow with her. She pulled her close and held her tight.

Their father dropped his gun on the ground, and slowly fell to his knees and raised his hands to rest on his head.

When the building had been cleared, police officers ran into the building. Two ran over to Anton Hill, and the other two ran towards the girls on the ground.

Andy tapped Ellie on the shoulder, "Ellie, get up, it's done."

Ellie sat up still holding her little sister close, "What happens next?"

"We get you and Willow out of here. We'll take you back to the station and sort things out from there. We'll need to talk to you at some point, but that can wait. Just go enjoy being with your sister." Andy ruffled Willow's hair, and Sam patted Ellie on the shoulder. The sisters walked towards the exit, where Oliver was waiting for them so he could take them back to the barn. All the way there, Ellie didn't once let go of her little sister's hand.

Andy and Sam then turned their attention to Anton. He was still knelt on the floor, Gail and Chris hadn't cuffed him yet. Thinking it odd, Sam and Andy walked over.

"Diaz, why is he not cuffed?"

Chris coughed, "We thought we'd let you do the honours sir."

A little smile appeared on Sam's face, "Thanks."

He took his handcuffs out of one of the pockets on his belt and turned to face Anton.

"Anton Hill you are under arrest for possession of an illegal weapon with intent to discharge it. I suspect they'll be several more when we get back to the station, but that one will do for now."

A feeling of triumph spread through Sam's body, he had done it. All the undercover work had paid off.

He pushed Anton towards Chris and Gail, "Take him back to the station for me?"

They walked off with a subdued Anton Hill between them. Sam offered his arm to Andy and they walked off towards their car, it didn't feel at all awkward, it felt right.

Back at the station Anton was in questioning with Sam, Best and Andy were observing from behind the one-way mirror.

"Anton, Anton, Anton, what are we going to do?"

He gave a small laugh, "You've got nothing on me." He had a smug smile plastered on his face.

Sam got a glint in his eyes; he was going to enjoy this. "Mr Hill, do you remember back a few months ago, when we got a piece of sensitive information about your accounting files?"

The smile started to slip, but Sam carried on.

"What would you say if I told you we had a copy of that information? Hypothetically of course." He flashed his dimples at Anton's increasingly distressed face.

"What are you on about?"

"What if I told you I knew every single transaction you made in the past 18 months?"

Anton just stared.

"I can also throw in quite a few assault charges."

"What do you want from me?"

Sam leant back in his chair and crossed his arms, "A full confession would be nice."

Anton looked down and started fiddling with his fingers, "How many years am I looking at?"

"Well I can't be sure, but I can tell you it will be a long time." Sam stood up, "Here's a pen," he pulled a pen out of his pocket and placed it on the table, "I'll give you a while, I would think you'll need it with your history."

With that, Sam walked out of the questioning room.

Best and Andy met him in the corridor outside the questioning room. Best clapped him on the back, "Great work Sammy, we got him right we wanted him, he's going down!"

Oliver walked up to Best and said something in his ear; Best nodded and then looked to Sam and Andy, "Excuse me,"

Andy turned to look at Sam, "What's going to happen to Ellie and Willow?"

"I called children's services; they should be here soon to take them."

"Already?"

"They can't stay here, it's a police station," he smiled at Andy; "If we're quick we could go and say goodbye."

Andy motioned with her hand for him to lead the way.

The sisters had ended up on the bench again.

"Andy, Officer Squawk!"

Sam raised his eyebrows at Willow as Andy and Ellie burst out laughing, "Squawk?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders, "Your name's hard to say. So I made one up for you."

Sam shook his head, but he joined in the laughing.

"We came to say goodbye." Andy broke the silence that had settled after they had quietened down.

"Why?"

"Well-"

"You'll see us again," Ellie grinned, "If you want to get rid of us, you're going to have try a lot harder!"

A woman in her late forties joined the group, "I'm here for Willow and Ellie."

Ellie glanced over at Andy, "Well then, I guess we're off. Say bye Willow."

"Bye Willow." Ellie smiled and rolled her eyes; she took her sister's hand and walked off with the social worker, turning around to wave just before they left through the doors.

Andy turned to Sam, "Are you coming to the Penny?"

Sam's eyes glinted mischievously at Andy, "Not just yet, and neither are you."

"What?"

"I owe you a cup of coffee."

Andy smiled at Sam, "Lead the way."

**Ta-daa! The end! I just wanted to say thank you to absolutely everybody who read this, the response I got was really overwhelming. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed, favourited or put my story on alert, it really kept me motivated to keep on writing. I really hope you enjoyed it. Reviews? :0)**


End file.
